


Why not?

by Bellacarter



Category: Free!
Genre: Anime, Cliche, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Romance, Set during eternal summer, Vague knowledge of roller derby, Vague knowledge of the japenes school system, possible smut in the future, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellacarter/pseuds/Bellacarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rin love story where the protag is momo's and Seijuro's step sister. It isn't a reader insert but you could read it as one. I also have this posted on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

[Link](http://www.polyvore.com/chap1_free/set?id=202911885) to her outfit.

  


A sixteen and a half fucking hours nonstop flight from New York to Iwatobi. Who in the hell brings their kid on that kind of flight? What in God's name would make you think that's a good idea? Just keep them off of transport with other people until they learn not to scream about literally everything.

Ugh......I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. At least my luggage got here safely and is all here. So small victories an all that I suppose.

Now I just need to find dad then I can go to sleep once we're home...or maybe in the car. Yeah, the car sounds pretty comfy right now.

"Erin!!!" But judging by that voice look like that's not happing. I spot the overexcited voices body which is also waving vigorously at me standing next to dad who's just laughing good naturedly at the ginger.

As I walk to them momo seems to calm down some at dad's prompting. "Hey,Dad" I say setting down my bag to hug my dad. "Hey, there kid." Dad says as we move out of the hug. "Shouldn't you be at school or something momo." I say while throwing a playfull punch at his shoulder. "That hurt! And no this weekend I'm off from practice!"

"Really? So, we're stuck with you this weekend?" I say as we grab my bags and head to the car. "You should be nicer to your little brother you know." Dad says somewhat amused by us. "Stepbrother." I interject. "I'm not little any more I'm taller than her!" Momo says indignantly. "Ha! I don't think that's what he means besides your only maybe inch, inch and half at most taller!" I say.

"Stop arguing and just get in the cat kids." Dad says climbing into the driver's seat. "Oh, momo by the way shotgun!" I say sprinting to the car. "No fair!" He shouts chasing after me.

"I think that the one that had an sixteen hour fight deserves the front this time." Dad say as we buckle up. Once we start driving I lean my seat back some trying to get a little shut eye before we get home.

Right as I feel my self drifting of to the music from the radio. "Oh! Erin you won't believe the size of this beatle I found!" Momo almost yells from the backseat. "Momo leave her alone for now she had a long flight. I'm surprised she's stayed awake this long." Dad says trying to help me. "Tha-" "Besides wouldn't you rather show her all of you new beatles instead of teasing with the best on right of the bat?" Dad says and Momo seems to agree with it by his expression.

"Hey, Dad?" "Yeah?" "Just for the record I hate you." "Glad to see you to Erin!" Dad says with a laugh as I finally get some much needed sleep.


	2. Two

[Link to the stuff to in her bedroom to give you an idea](http://www.polyvore.com/bedroom/set?id=202915650).

 

"Momo I know you're super excited over your beatles but, please shut the fuck up." I say as we enter the house.

It's just like I remember except I think that's a new couch and there's more pictures but you know what I mean. It feels the same even if I haven't been here in a little over a year it just feels so familiar but, that might just be all the pictures of my family on the walls.

"Come on Erin be nice." Dad says from behind us. "I am being nice I said please and everything!" I argue jokingly.  
"Just be nice you two. By the way Erin, Seijuro is coming down to visit soon just so you know. And mie is going to be home a little late tonight."

"Well if it's okay with you can I just go ahead and take a shower then go to sleep? I'll talk to her tomorrow it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon." I ask. "Sure Erin go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." Dad says.

Getting my stuff up to my room only takes a few minutes and I can't help but think that sending most of my stuff in advance was so much better than waiting for it all. I'll deal with unpacking later right now I just need a shower.

Feeling the water rush down my body I take the time to gather my thoughts. It's nice to see dad he looks older but acts the same.

Momo is the same he's my stepbrother and all but I think it's probably best he'll be at samezuka.

Mie, my stepmother we get along well enough but we still don't really know each other.

Seijuro it'll be nice to see him, we used to go on runs when I would vist and we talk fairly often.

And Mom all the way back in New York. I'll miss her but with all the traveling she'll be doing for work it's better if I stay with dad even if I'll miss home. Maybe going for a skate in the morning could help. Yeah, that sounds nice.

I guess I should get out now before I end up looking like a prune. It feels nice to wash of the feel of the airport and put on some pajamas.

Crawling into bed I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. It's a good thing my sleep schedule is so messed up that being over here I'm going to sleep at a decent time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter! Also if you have any thoughts on this chapther please tell me in the comments I love getting feedback! ❤❤❤❤❤


	3. Three

[Outfit for chapter](http://www.polyvore.com/chap/set?id=202984805)

 

What time is it?.......Ugh it's 7am I can already hear everyone downstairs. Guess I should get up, I did go to sleep pretty early last night. I need to get some food.

Heading downstairs I see momo excitedly talking to dad and Mei. "Morning." Dad says while momo continues. on."Hi Erin, I'm sorry I wasn't home in time to greet you last night. Though I suppose you'd be better of get some sleep after your flight than listening to me ramble on! Oh, I'm rambling now aren't I? You must be starving your Father mentioned that you didn't eat any thing last night you must be starving! Here let me ma-" I think I see where momo gets it from.

"It's fine Mei I ate on the plane besides," "you know what the say about airplane food though." Dad interjects with a laugh. "Bedsides. I'm not that hungry I thought I would eat a muffin then go skating." I said trying to calm her down. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean do you know the area well enough?" Mei questioned and dad seemed to agree with. "I figured I'd take the path that I took when Seijuro and I would go for runs during my visits. You know up by the school." "Well if you think it's a good idea then go ahead just take your phone with you." Dad says with a nod of his head.

With that I grab a lemon poppy seed muffin and head upstairs to change out of my pajamas in to some workout clothes. Now it comes to the hardest choice in my everyday life which skates to wear my old purple derby ones Or my also old more causal blue ones.

Decision decision.

Guess I'll go with the blue ones since it'll just be some easy practice since I don't know the condition of the path. I finish my muffin while putting on my clothes. The head down skates in hand to the front door.

As I sit on the couch near the front door to put on my skates I see momo walking towards me. "What are you doing?" He questions. "Putting on my skates." "why?" "Because I'm going skating." "Why?" "I need to practice." "Why? There aren't any roller derby teams here." Finished with my last skate I look up at him. "So I don't get rusty same reason you practice swimming during the off season, and I enjoy it." I stand up making my way to the door. "Oh, okay." Momo says. "Do me a favor and tell them I'm leaving." "Alright!" "Bye Momo!" I say as I head out the door.

Putting my earphones in I get slightly lost in thought as I take in the somewhat familiar surroundings. The fresh air running threw my hair as I pick up speed along the thankfully well taken care of path I close my I eyes and truly relax.

Until I crash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh cliffhanger I wonder what she possible could have run into? Tho I'm sure most of you can guess. Any way thanks for reading as always and if you have any thoughts tell me in the comments! ❤❤❤❤❤


	4. Four

Putting my earphones in I get slightly lost in thought as I take in the somewhat familiar surroundings. The fresh air running threw my hair as I pick up speed along the thankfully well taken care of path I close my I eyes and truly relax.

Until I crash...

"Hey! What the hell?" The person I apperently ran into and I yell simultaneously at each other. "Watch where you're going!" We yell again. "Watch where I'm going? Who in the hell do you think you are?" We mange to yell again with out missing a beat. Taking a second to look at the angry guy in front of me, I see he must be about my age, he's taller than me, has red hair and red eyes which seem to be doing the same thing as me right now. If this was any other situation I might think he was hot but, right now I just think he's a dick.

"Whatever, just fuck off." "Bitch." "Dick." We once again yell in sync except for our last word. He turns to his back to running back the way he came. I do the same heading back home.

What a dick I mean he would of seen me even if I had my eyes closed for a second he should learn to pay more attention. God what a dick.

I continued mentally complaining about him as I made my way back home.

Once I got in side the house and took off my skates I heard a voice I hadn't heard in I while coming from the kitchen. Moving to the kitchen to confirm my suspicions i see Seijuro sitting at the table talking to everyone.

None of them seemed to have noticed me yet so I took the opportunity to sneak up on Momo who had his back to me. Slowly moving forward forward Momo dad looked over at me and just smirked as I put a finger to my lips to signal to him to be quite. He turned to back to Seijuro who was talking about his life in Tokyo. Only dad seemed to notice me, the rest to caught up in the conversation.

I got right behind Momo and brought my handy up to his sides and started to tickle him. "Aaaahhh!" He screeched while basicly throwing him self out the chair as I started to laugh as well as everyone else at the scene. "Why would you do that!" Momo yelled as he got off the floor. "I though it would be funny and it was! Your reactions to getting scared are priceless!" I said as the laughter slowly died down. "I wasn't scared! I'm sixteen I don't get scared by dumb stuff like that!" "Alright, whatever you say. By the way hey Seijuro!" I said while moving to take the empty seat in between my two stepbrothers.

"Hey, Erin! How are you?" Seijuro said to me. "I'm alright just went for a skate." "Up bye the school?" "Yeah. So what are we talking about?" "Swimming!" Momo supplies. "Oh to bad I was hoping y'all where talking about a real sport." I teased. "Haha Erin. You know next time I check up on the team I'm bringing you with me so you can see how hard we train." Seijuro said. "Yeah our captain really pushes us!" Momo said. "Yeah, Matsuoka a real shark with training." Seijuro said."who's that the new captain? You never mentioned him." "Oh yeah, he's who I picked for my replacement! You to are pretty similar you would like him!" Seijuro said. "Trying to set me up on a date?" I joked and they laughed. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and unpack my stuff I'll see ya later!"

Heading up to my room with a feeling of dread for so the unpacking I need to do. Ugh at least I'm in a better mode after seeing Seijuro and talking to all of them. Now though, shower time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading as always! I hope you like Rins introduction. As always of you have any thoughts tell me in the cocomments! ❤❤❤❤❤


	5. 5

[Uniform](http://www.polyvore.com/free/set?id=203148760)

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, I unpacked some, had dinner with family and Seijuro made me promise to go with him next time he checks on his old team.

"Erin! Come here!" Dad yelled from downstairs. As I finished getting ready for my first day of my new school. Guess he wants me to hurry up so he can take me to school.

Making my way downstairs I see suitcases? What? "Dad what's w-" I started. "Ok great, Erin Seijuurou is going o take you to school on his way back while Mei and I take a cab to the airport."Dad hurriedly explained. "Wait! where are you going?" I asked. I couldn't remember them saying they where leaving besides, I just got here. "Oh god! I knew I forgot something we're going on a business trip. We don't know exactly when we'll be back but, you're a big girl you can take care of yourself right?" Dad said while smiling at me. "Of course, go on you don't want to miss your flight!" I said smiling brightly at him. "Honey! The cabs here!" Mei yelled from the front door. "Alright I better get going. I'll see you later." Dad says giving me a quick hug before grabbing his bags and heading out the door. "Bye." I said with a small wave.

"Come on, we should get going you don't want to be late." Seijuurou said trying to keep me from focusing and them leaving, and not telling me...There's no use on dwelling on it I guess. "Yeah, let's go."

The car ride for the most part was quiet for the most part neither of us knowing what to say. "Alright we here" Seijuurou said as we pulled up to the gate. "You know the way home, they left you a credit card in the kitchen so you can order food and all if you want to." Seijuurou explained while I grabbed my bag. "Hey, are you alright?" Seijuurou asked as I got out the car, "yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" "If you say so. Just take care of yourself, I'll see you later." "Bye Seijuurou!" I said with a wave as he drived away.

Well it's just me now... Guess I should go find the receptionist.

Schools wasn't to bad, boring mostly. The other kids where nice...maybe polite is more like it. At least the walk home is fairly short and I didn't run into any maroon haired pricks. I didn't see him at school though so I guess he most go to Samezuke. Guess that would make sense it did happen near the school. At least I don't have to see him everyday. So that's nice, but now I'm home...by myself. I think I'll just order some pizza and watch something before I turn in for the night. Hey, maybe I can wake up early and skate some before school, last thing I need is to get out of the habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but, thanks for reading! As always if you have any thoughts or just want to talk please tell me in the comments! (Uniform above.) ❤❤❤❤❤


	6. six

[The outfit if you care.](http://www.polyvore.com/free6/set?id=218502485)

Okay, so maybe I've been a little lax an the skating this week but, today i'm up early and have plenty of time before school. So I can Skate, take a shower, and get ready for school with time to spare.

The Main reason I haven't gone skating is because of the weather. It's been to rainy the last couple days or it looks like it is just about to and, believe me you do not want to get stuck in the rain in skates. Luckily, today the sun is shinning, there is a slight wind, all it's missing is some chirping birds and i could be straight out of a movie.  

I should stop focusing on the weather, I don't want to get so lost in thought that i run into anyone again. 

I can't help my self from thinking about my parents, They still don't know how much longer they're going to be away. Dad called a few times but, the company still doesn't know exactly when they'll get back. Apparently their company is oping a new branch and Dad and Mei where just the people they needed for it to go smoothly. I don't really understand it but, it is a great opportunity for them in the company. 

So, Dad and Mei are away for work, Seijuurou is at collage, Momo is atSamazika and, then there is me...

I don't honestly have a lot going on right now but there's no reason to get so hung up on it. Maybe this weekend i can head into town do some shopping, see a movie or something, that could be fun and help get my mind off every thing!

Yeah, this is good! Now i have a plan and I can take the rest of this skate to relax........Or maybe not cause I happened to spot a familiar red head coming this way. Great of-fucking-course he just happens to go out the same time I do _great._ Looks like he sees me to, judging by the expression on his face.  

Well, why not have some fun?

"Great day to be outside, don't you think?" I say with a smile while skating directly in front of him. 

"What do you want?" he grumbled coming to a stop and looking me dean in the eyes. 

Looks like someone is trying to inseminate me, not gonna happen. 

"What I can't be friendly? It's such a nice day whats the point in ruining it with a bad attitude?" I say feigning innocence with a slight tilt of my head while keeping eye contact. Smile never leaving my face.

  "Well you defiantly weren't to friendly last time." God, he looks _pissed_. "I could say the same for you!~" I say while moving a little closer to him. "Back off! It was your fault anyway!" 

He pushed me he actually fucking pushed me! What the actual fuck is this dudes deal?

"Okay, I will admit it was partially my fault, but you should have seen me way before we would hit!" The push sorta made me lose my cool a bit and drop the cheery facade and raise my voice, but, I moved forward anyway cause fuck him. 

"No one is ever on this path I wasn't expecting for some girl to be skating along and not paying any attention!" He raised his voice to moving closer to.

"I only had my eyes closed for a second! Fuck you!" This guy really gets on my nerves.

"How original." Annoyance dripped from his words.     

"Sorry, I figured if I used and bigger words you wouldn't understand!" That should get the smug bastard.

 "You are such a bitch!" 

"Now whose is being unoriginal?" 

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, fuck you!"

We didn't say any thing for a minuet we  just sorta breathed angrily at each other while trying to stare the other down.

"Matsuoka senpai!"  A silver haired boy shouts running up to us. 

Snapping us out of whatever it is we where doing. We both seemed to just realized that we at some point during our shouting we got closera _lot closer_. I could feel his breath on my face, i'm sure he could feel mine, our faces where only an inch apart, our bodies where touching and, suddenly it felt a _lot_ hotter. 

"Senpai?" The boy said trying to get his attention I guess. 

"What is it Nitori?" He said facing the boy and putting some distance between us. 

"Your sister called me , she said she tried to call you weren't picking up. She said it was something about this weekend?" The silvered hair boy, Nitori I guess said. He kept looking at the two of us. I don't think I would like whatever it is he's thinking right now.

I know for a fact that my face is beet red from the shouting but, to someone who did not hear the shouting, are previous potion would have been very suggestive.

 "Shit, I forgot my phone." he said after checking his pockets. 

"Sorry to interrupt you with you friend senpai, but she made me promise to come find you and tell you ." 

"She is not my friend." the red head mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm Nitori Aiichirou, but most people just call me Ai." The silvered haired boy said addressing me. "Oh, i'm Erin Carter but, just call me Erin." The kid seemed nice enough, about an inch shorter than me, very nonthreatening. 

   "Nitori, i'm heading back you coming?" he said turning his head back .at us, while walking forward. 

"It was nice meeting you but, I have to go now!" Nitori said before running after the red head. "Nice to meat you too..." 

That was something. I guess i should hurry and head home if I don't want to be late for school. I didn't really plan for this. 

So I turned around and headed back down the path to the house, once again lost in thought. This time all I could think about was his face didn't get red when he was shouting then why did he look so red before he left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up? So I've decide to come back and (hopefully) finish this puppy. So tell me what you think and you know if you have any ideas or whatever. Alright peace. <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about this so far please tell me in the comments I love getting feedback! Also for any of you that like episode I help my friend write a story called "Love,Alyce" so if you'd check that out I would really apreciate it! ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
